


Survivor

by AwatereJones



Series: Show Biz [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: OK, let's see what happens when we put Jack on a tropical island Hosting a TV show while Ianto struggles not to kill him. Of course, we don't just have Jack ... we have 'family' along for the ride and it's gonna get bloody hot out there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truly393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly393/gifts).

Ianto sat there taking a deep breath as Jack sat looking at the proposal with undisguised glee. He was looking at it, then Ianto, then it …like a child who did finger-painting on his Dad's BMW and wanted praise. Or the dog who brought in the remains of a dead rabbit to put on the rag pile carpet.

"Jack … ah… well. This is….ah….."

"It's 12 weeks. Fourteen at the most!" Jack leaned forward, his hands clasped together, "Look at the money they are offering. Not like I am actually in the competition. I am hosting. So… I go over during the day by boat, do some filming and then back to the resort on the other island. We can have some fun!"

"We"

"Well … I will need my PA!" Jack said with glee "Douglas is producing and says Damien and Gwen no longer even work for him. Come on. A Tropical Island … booze, good food … I only film for a max of six hours during the day, the evenings and such are ours apart from the occasional thing … when that happens they give us the morning off to compensate … come on. We didn't really get a honeymoon, not with your sister needing us to help her shift into her new place."

Dirty pool, using that. He knew it, Ianto knew it and as Ianto sighed Jack felt bad for reverting to arsehole mode.

"Hey. Nothing's signed. I just thought …" he started to pick up the papers, deciding to tell his agent to keep looking for something closer to home. Toshiko agreeing to be their surrogate and Rhiannon providing eggs so they could have a child with both their DNA … of course Ianto was nervous about leaving her while they were still waiting for the latest IVF results.

"No" Ianto said softly "I saw the excitement level. No. I know you really want to …well… how about a compromise?"

Jack was all for those. "Yeah?"

"I will not go as your PA but will go as your support. We will hire a PA someone that is separate so the past issues do not happen and no one can mistake me for less than yours."

"Or me yours?" Jack grinned "I like it. You know … you are right. They saw you as a bloody slave. You're right. My Tiger. Yes. So … is that a yes?"

"No Damien. No Gwen. Just us, tropical madness and some shopping sprees?" Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack started to laugh, knowing Ianto would scour the markets for those cheap little trinkets he loves with tacky things in them for Rhiannon as well.

"I want it made clear from the get-go. I am no one's bloody servant and I have a seat at the table" Ianto warned, Jack nodding as he got out his phone to call Douglas. The noise in the phone told Ianto he was delighted Ianto had agreed and was clearly willing to do whatever needed to make this work. His first time producing the iconic show and to get one of the newest and most loved movie stars to host would ensure its success. Jack was now two movies in, both box office successes and both the original 'Time Loop' and its sequel 'Back in Time' had netted all concerned a healthy profit, especially with Ianto demanding a cut of merchandising and DVD sales. Clever clogs.

The third movie was yet to happen, Douglas chewing on it as it seemed to be stalled out. He knew it had to be different, the first one a scary sci-fi, the second one a revenge film with angst. He just didn't know where to take the character next. He was hopeful a certain Welshman might have an idea or two, those quietly passed to him on set had created some of the most award worthy moments in the films. Douglas was just relived he had the brains to keep his idiot son and fluff away.

"See if Tosh and Owen want to come" Jack said as an afterthought as he hung up. "We are allowed a personal crew of four people. My new PA, whoever that is and them, still room for Mama."

Ianto's face changed as Jack struggled then laughed, unable to hold back the mirth as he needled his love, the infinite dislike of Jack's mother still there like a huge pink elephant in the room.

"What about Gray?" Ianto finally said as he rose "He was saying the other day that he is at a loose end now the university course is over. Maybe it's a good way to let him see if he likes travel or not before that around the world idea he has can be acted on. He might hate flying or miss his mama."

"Yeah. Good idea, he wanted a year off from studies to travel. This would be a good spring board for him and Mama can't complain, he's with me!" Jack rushed off to ring him … and no doubt her.

Ianto sighed and rubbed his face wondering why family has to be so bloody hard.


	2. ground rules?

The contracts were in the final stages and Ianto had finally agreed to do some work as well, securing them a better island resort price and some upgrades Douglas didn't even know you could get. This man was a pistol but every time he asked Ianto how he knew this one, or that one he would just shrug. The fact more than one of them referred to him as little Toto also interested him. They spoke to him like he was a beloved little brother or something, even that mad bastard Archie. Ianto was gold. Pure gold. He had told Jack as much and Jack had told him with a wistful look that he knew it.

Gray had been overjoyed to be included, especially as he and Ianto had yet to really bond with Mama always there sniping. Jack was excited too, his kid brother was so loved and Ianto knew it would help buffer on the days he had no energy for the bullshit. The PA job also meant some money that was his.

Toshiko and Owen could and would come as well, Owen relieved to find something for them to do while he was between jobs, the Medic not available until they were a good month into filming. Owen had a month of nothing before some new position at the hospital came up. Toshiko did love him and was so proud he was finally doing ER work instead of pimping himself out like he was nothing more than a Medic. Ianto had been shocked to learn this man was a fully qualified paediatric doctor and had needled him until finding out that Owen could not stand the dying children he had seen in his residency. ER was different, you saw them first…not last. Hopefully. Owen hadn't thought of it that way and was loving it but the latest promotion of 'Chief' came with a hiatus period of five weeks. They could spend them with Ianto for the first month of the filming. Hopefully with a baby on board.

Ianto hoped they could all get along, his own dislike for the bright sunlight not exactly a secret but also … poolside drinks under an umbrella did sound fine and he could see himself and Toshiko sprawled out while the menfolk scratched themselves and screamed over a beach ball or something. Rhiannon probably in the pool in some bright bikini two sizes too small.

Gods.

Does that make him the wife?

He just had to get through the bloody Oscars and then they were off on an adventure.

.

.

.

.

"So? What will you do?" Toshiko asked as she looked at the letter from the academy. Not only was the movie up for several awards, so was Jack. The excitement level through the roof as Jack had leapt about the apartment. Ianto was nervous as he saw his own name in the list of niminees.

Ianto had wondered if this was the time to talk about a house, a real one with the baby hopefully coming soon? Money, some fame … was Jack content now? Would he feel content enough with the lights to give up his view? God, he sounded so whiney even thinking about the conversation. He wanted a real home, a yard, fence … fucking dog. All of it.

Jack did seem a lot more pliable these days, their relationship more of a partnership. Maybe this little working vacation was the right thing for them right now, the calmness of it all … the sea breeze, margaritas and some nookie then a soft whisper about the baby needing a real home? He realised Toshiko was waiting or an answer and he grimaced.

"God, I don't know. I mean … I've tried to stay out of the limelight, let this be Jack's thing but I can't seem to help meself. I guess it's the drop of her in me blood making me put me hand up and get noticed all the fecking time!" Ianto groaned, the sweet way he forgot his airs and grace around her was sort of soothing. To know he let his guard down without fear of her pointing out the fact he was regressing.

"Well … you could beg off. Say you are sick on the evening, let Jack take Gray or something" she crooned looking at the letter again.

"Already is. We can each take someone, why I was going to take Gray. Douglas is taking Rhia and Jack…god. Makes it worse. Jack really wants his mother there. So … I will take Gray" Ianto flopped in the table.

"Oh god. All of them? At last you will have Rhiannon there, even if she will be more intent on showing off her fiancé. Shit. Well … you know you couldn't hide from her forever. Rhiannon will want her at her wedding even if you did get out of having her at yours. There would come a time when you would meet your mother at something, both of you in the job. You know that's why you tried to get out of it, only to fall for a hunk like him."

"Bastard"

She smiled as Ianto picked himself up and he sighed "Maybe if I set some ground rules, we can ignore one another and still be the alienated strangers we are. She leaves me alone, I leave her alone. After all, that court order is still in place."

"You will never forgive her, will you?"

"Nope."

Ianto kissed Toshiko's cheek and rose to leave.

He had a plan now.


	3. warning shot

Ianto sat in the car trying to will himself to get out, get the moxie he needed to do this and he let his head fall back as he recalled their last conversation.

.

.

.

"Do you have any idea the shame you bring on me?" she screamed.

"What?" Ianto gaped at his mother "Are you fucking seri…."

The slap was loud and his head whipped back as she gave it her full strength "Don't you speak to me like that. I am your mother! I am telling you here and now, for the last time. You get rid of that black bitch or I will! A long as you live under my roof it will be by my rules!"

Ianto stood there totally enraged. This had started about Lisa, but was now becoming something else entirely. As much as he cared for Lisa, he knew she was not 'the one' anymore than he was hers. They were comfortable, he had fears… OK… suspicions that she was cheating on him but his mother's anger was not about any of that. Ianto had never even spoken to her about his fears. No. His mother was angry because Lisa was black. Not a woman of colour … no. In his mother's words 'Black as a coalminer's arse' and seeing Lisa with her shortly cropped hair and long athletic body had somehow insulted his mother in a way he could not understand.

No.

This was not about Lisa at all. This was about her need to control him, like she tried to control every aspect of his life. This was the final straw.

Ianto turned to leave and her face changed to one of shock, her hand grabbing for his arm "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"You said to me… either do as I am told or get out. As long as I am your son I will do what you deem best" Ianto said calmly and she sighed, dropping her hand.

"I know what is best. I am your mother."

"Not anymore" Ianto straightened up and gave her the Jones eye she had seen in his grandfather so many times. "I no longer have a mother. Since my father left me years ago … I guess I am now an Orphan. You come at us in public like that again ... and I will take action!"

"Oh don't be so bloody dramatic! I am supposed to be the Diva!" she laughed cruelly and Ianto smiled softly, nodding as he walked out the door.

"You'll be back!" she screamed after him "All boys need their mother!"

.

.

.

..

He slid from the vehicle and walked up to the reception, the young lady looking up with that fake smile of one who does not really give a shit "Good Morning. Welcome to the Plaza. Who would you like to visit today?"

He handed over the entrance card without speaking, no need to as it was platinum. Everyone with one of these rare puppies get in no questions asked. She paled, rose and opened the door with a look of reverence. I guess not too many use them at this branch. His Grandfather's power still in the room.

He walked towards a table where he could see her, sitting with some Hollywood execs as her hands fluttered about her face and the platinum blonde hair glistened in the light. She was still beautiful still … classic.

A man stepped between him and his intended target. A big man with a glare of a thousand pissed off suns. "This area is restricted boyo."

Ianto was ready for this, in fact had hoped for it. Made it easier, talking without actually having to address her. He nodded and held out the envelope in his hand "It's OK. I just want you to give her this back. I don't want it. If you could tell her that this gift she sent breaches the Non-Contact Order in place and if she contacts me again I will press charges. OK?"

He man looked horrified as he looked at the envelope, those at the table stopping to turn as she looked up at her son for the first time in years. "Ifan?"

Ianto did not look at her, keeping his gaze on her man "Tell her. Leave me alone!"

She was rising from the chair, seeing the envelope "Ifan. That was for your wedding costs. I heard from Rhia that… Ifan. Darling please, I wanted to give you something nice."

Ianto turned to face her, his head high and chin jutting out. Jones Stare of Doom intact.

"My husband and I do not need anything from you, nor do we want it. Leave me alone, you decided I was not good enough to be your son, I agreed. Now, how about you stop trying to contact me and let me live my life!"

"Husband? A man? Ifan? You're gay?" the last word was squeaked out and Ianto felt a rush of love for Rhiannon. She had kept this from her. Sweet Rhia had held the one thing that would have sent their mother wild with excitement. Well... clearly also WHO. Huh. Ianto had thought she knew. Apparently, she had no idea the power she had thrown away. Those photo ops and interviews she could have had now as a doting mother to a gay son who is also the new husband of a famous sexy actor.

"I am bisexual, always have been. Shame you are so busy helping the cause and supporting your LGBT community that your own flesh and blood is disowned for being less than perfect isn't it?" Ianto had let his voice rise, now getting into it as other tables swung to gape at the floor show "And do not call me Ifan. It's Ianto. You know damned well I prefer that Mother!"

"Ianto Jones?" a voice called out "You're the one with Jack! Holy shit, Jennifer Lloyd is your mother?"

Ianto turned to the one standing with a drink in hand and wide eyes.

"She was once upon a time before I became a disappointment to her and she told me to jog on. Yeah. She turned her back on her own child while pretending to save others. Now I am a self-made man with the man of my dreams. Yes. And I am not a Lloyd, that's her name. I am a Jones like me Grandy." Ianto bowed slightly without adding the Harkness to his name like he now was all the time, and started to walk away.

"Ifa…. Ianto. Sweetie. Please" she wailed "Will you ever forgive me?"

Ianto didn't answer.

He felt lighter somehow as he stepped back into the sunlight.

He hoped that was enough of a shot across her bow.


	4. mirror mirror on the wall

Ianto knew she was angry, but this was a new approach to the problem.

He sat looking at the tabloid two page spread. He mother in her Hollywood finery draped across a gold bloody sofa as she told the reporter of her hardships growing up. Hardships? Grandy gave her fucking everything the ungrateful cow. Her two children, one estranged due to a silly spat about… really? His hormones? She was really going to say it was a teenage hormone argument? He was in his twenties when they had the 'Lisa' talk for fucksake! Ianto was actually amused. Surprised … and amused. More so by the fact she still could not get Jack's name right and had referred to her son Ifan as married to some half baked actor called Jack Harmon. Gods, there really is a Jack Harmon. A photo of the man was nothing like Jack and Ianto felt hysterical laughter bubbling up as he read on about her abusive marriage… yeah… she was the hitter and Da was the drunk who sat crying as she slapped him about … and now she was nearing fifty and… what? Really? Fifty? So … she would have been … ah… sixteen when she had him? A mere ten when she had Rhia? God, this woman is good. Looking good for an almost fifty year old with children in their bloody thirties, eh? No mention of the two grandchildren either I see.

Jack glanced over his shoulder "Wow. Pretty."

Ianto made a noise of question.

"The mirror behind her, look at that frame. Pretty" Jack settled and picked up a slice of toast, Ianto frowning as he saw the mirror was…wait a second. That was his. Grandy left that to him in the bloody lock-up.

"Bitch"

"Hmmmm?"

"I have a lock-up downtown full of heirloom stuff my grandfather left me. That mirror is mine, bitch must have a key or battered her lashes to get in there. She stole my mirror. Fucksake!" Ianto threw the paper down and sat back with a huff "Mine! What else did she nick?"

"Really?" Jack plucked up the paper again "It's so pretty. Like … you need a main foyer for it, to one side with the little table under it for your keys and stuff as you come in. Would look amazing with white marble floors."

"Well … no good here then" Ianto muttered, still hating the apartment.

Jack canted his head "Well … how much is in that lock-up. I mean … when we get a house…"

Ianto gasped with delight, launching himself into Jack's lap "Really Cariad? You would give up the view for me?"

"Oh Ianto. You are my view" Jack assured him, relieved Toshiko had told Owen, who had then told him the problem Ianto was worrying over. The baby needed space. Ianto needed space. A dog. A fence. Jack saw the delight and was so pleased. The problem of that woman suddenly eclipsed with the thought of their first real home.

"We could fill it with antiques" Ianto sighed happily "Bitch still has my mirror though!"

"Well … we take it back" Jack said firmly, frowning as he looked at the picture and decided he really wanted that mirror. Just … how.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto looked fabulous. Edible. Smokey grey suit with a purple lining, matching tie with a crisp light candyfloss pink shirt that no one else could wear with such style. Perfectly tamed hair and that lickable neck … aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh….. Jack didn't know how he was going to stand the entire evening without ravaging the man and as Ianto slid from the limousine he knew he had to get this right, seizing Ianto around the waist and propelling him towards the throng of paparazzi waiting. Awards night.

"Hey everyone" he called out happily "Look … my husband decided you can see him for a change. Sooo shy. No biting or sniffing now. He's alllll mine!"

Laugher and some cat calling as Ianto blushed and raised his head for some of them to excitedly click their cameras, this a rare event indeed as everyone know the enigma behind the mighty Jack Harkness hated being seen.

"Ianto and I are going in now so I can feel his leg up in a comfortable seat!" Jack leered as everyone laughed some more and Ianto gave a tentative smile that immediately won some hearts, the honest look of terror and innocence not lost on anyone.

"Lucky bastard" someone muttered "Looks like he caught a live one there."

"I hear they are talking babies and the white picket fence" someone else said, Owen quick to scuttle away before anyone noticed him, happy to stir the pot a bit there. The fact there were no wedding shots, no real photos of the couple until tonight meant they would be front page and covers tomorrow.

A moment where Jack swung Ianto back and gave that mega watt grin and Ianto caught by surprise smiled as well, his hand raised as he saw Toshiko and waved with an open smile of delight.

Ahhhhhh.

Hollywood swooned.


	5. the horror of public outings

Ianto had been horrified when an Oscar was shoved at him in the corridor while he was told that he had won for Best Producer on an Action Movie and was relieved they were pre-announced and he could slink off with it under his arm to the table.

Jack was excited to see it, holding it up for everyone to see like it was his. His pride in Ianto lovely as Ianto accepted it with good grace, Rhiannon whispering that their mother had only ever won one of these making Ianto feel more confident about it. I mean ... it was smaller than the main ones, really a token thing, right?

Then they settled for the evening to start, Ianto hoping he could maintain the fake smile for the duration when really a hot cocoa at home watching this on the telly would have been fine.

"Male Lead in an Action Role … And the winner is … Jack Harkness," Brad Pitt read out and smiled as the handsome man skipped up the steps, gave a cheeky wave to the crowd and then to his surprise, dipped him and stole a kiss before addressing the room.

"Jackie!" he scolded with laughter.

"Thanks guys, you are all such an amazing group of people to work with in an industry where we all have to look after one another" Jack said "I have to thank my husband, he did write some of the best scenes in the movie as well as produce it. Ianto, I love ya babe!"

Ianto slunk down in his seat with mortification, Jack knowing the cameras were probably searching for him now. Jack came back and thrust the Oscar at him to hold, like a 'here hold my beer' kinda thing. Then came the part that had everyone at his table holding their breath.

God.

Ianto's mother waltzed out with her frock billowing about her as if she were under water and he knew she must have practiced that in front of the wall mirror in her studio for days. Tommy Lee Jones stood beside her and commented on the joy of presenting with such a beauty beside him, Jennifer glowing as she giggled and batted her eyelashes.

"And now. The nominees for best motion picture" Tommy Lee boomed out, turning to watch the screen as four movies flashed up on it, including a very sexy shirtless Jack Harkness brandishing an alien weapon while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, I do like that man" Jennifer said happily "So cute. I am hoping for a cuddle later, I hear he is a good cuddler."

"And the winner is?" Tommy promoted, her throat clearing as she ripped open the envelope.

"OH!" she squealed with glee "BACK IN TIME!"

Ianto blinked slowly as people started to rise round him and he felt Jack's hand sliding under his arm to lift him as well, Douglas seizing the other arm and his Oscar as they yanked their award winning executive producer along for the ride. Ianto could see his mother ahead, her face still glowing as she watched Jack and reached for him, hugging him as the place roared with glee.

Then she saw Ianto and froze.

"Thanks to the academy for being great sports! I want to thank everyone who had faith in us" Douglas said happily, unaware that two of those on stage behind him were in a staring contest and he swung to point directly at Ianto "I want to thank Ianto here for bringing my vision to life and no director is worth a damn without an executive producer that can see his vision and run with it. His husband, the star of the bloody night, Jack Harkness … I consider these two family and am beyond happy right now that I can share this award with two men who I hope to do many more movies with … not to mention the next season of Survivor Treasure Island. You are looking at the new Host and Executive Producer of the upcoming season too. Knowing Ianto, there will be some scares and shocks as well as drama!"

"I want to thank my husband Ianto for loving me when I can be an unlovable prick" Jack said excitedly as he replaced Douglas at the mic "Can I say Prick on live TV? Sorry, just did hahahahhaa, I love my man. I love my life and I love all of you!"

Ianto stepped around his mother "Thank you to the academy. Thank you to all those who supported, provided and forgave. Uncle Archie, you know who you are. Thank you to our peers who not only enjoyed our madness, they signed up for more."

Winners stepped forward and Oscars were held high, Ianto staring at his two like they were made of dog shit. They walked offstage with everyone gushing as Ianto watched his mother eyeing him up. Finally he sighed.

They were at the stage for the photo ops, people watching the glamorous film siren from yesteryear and the handsome Hollywood producer step closer to one another and Ianto raised his head to face her as he gamely said loudly "Hello Mother Dear."

"Hello Ifan, my little boy" she replied hesitantly as the place erupted.

Ianto looked at her a beat longer then said quietly "And that's all you get for now."

He swung away to stand next to Jack who automatically threw an arm around him to laugh and wave an Oscar, even as Ianto cradled the other three now and soon Ianto had them all, two in each arm as Jack now insisted on hugging him from behind and propelling him along as he spoke excitedly to everyone.

He would be a real bugbear to get to bed tonight.

Worse drug than sugar.

Jennifer gamely slid closer to stand by the handsome men, her head high as she knew she would be in shot and Jack glanced over at her then yelled "Mumma! Come over here by me and your son for the cameras. Look everyone, Ianto's mother gave us the big award. How cool is that? Ianto's third generation Hollywood! His Grandy was Ifan Jones ya know, dressed the stars as well as had parts in some movies, then his mother here Jennifer and his Da was David Lloyd the music producer… now Ianto is a producer. An Executive one no less. I am so proud, you must be proud Jenny."

Ianto did not know what the hell Jack was up to but knew that maniacal grin meant he had a plan.

Ianto just didn't know what the hell it was.


	6. pirates

Jack was going through the mail and made a soft noise of delight that made Ianto look over to see him ripping open an envelope. "What's that?"

Jack let the other envelopes flutter to the floor as he held something to his chest like a lover would a shitty poem of desire. Ianto narrowed his eyes as he saw that gleam in his husband's eye that warned of piracy ahead.

"Jack!"

"An invite from your mother for high tea at hers. She asked at the evening thing if you might consider burying the hatchet. I said you might consider High Tea." Jack said happily "Gonna say we will come this avo for it. Get it over with."

"Get it… Jack. What are you up to?" Ianto frowned, "You know I don't want….

We want the mirror back" Jack said calmly, "I'm gonna get it!"

.

..

.

.

.

The one who opened the door was not the one form the other day, this was one small, spindly and almost simpering. Of course, Ianto knew better as this one was one of those who whispered in her ear and got people fired… or disowned.

Ianto stared at him with a hatred Jack had never seen before, not even for Gwen. Jack made mental note to not like this one ether, pushing past him with a diva sniff "You don't even let people on anymore? Hey. Hey Mamma, this guy is rude!"

Jenny stepped out of a side room with a look of surprise "Jackie?"

"There you are!" Jack pranced over "Ianto told me you have a nice place, show me around. Is that really Edwardian? How do you tell?"

Ianto followed silently, blinking as he saw more and more of his stuff she had pinched for herself and Jack watched as Ianto looked at each one, placing a finger on it like he was claiming it back in that moment. Ianto was considering a tantrum but deciding to let each piece go for some fucking peace. Maybe if she got her pound of flesh she would calm down.

"Sooooooo … Still going to Bali for that concert thing?" Jack asked as he plonked into a chair and Ianto sat with confusion. What concert? How long had Jack been buttering her up?

They engaged in a weird conversation about music and artists as Ianto sat back and ate a pastry. This was surreal and he was just waiting for a clown to juggle his way past. Then Jack clapped his hands, drawing Ianto back to the present.

"Just have to tinkle" Jack said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, other side of the foyer darling, but there is a private…"

"No, no. Don't want to be gone long, Ianto might have time to gut you like a fish if I am too long. I know he is fast." Jack winked and she tittered, then watched him take off. Ianto turned to stare at her silently and she moved in her seat.

"Well. Ah … he is lovely. Ianto … I am proud of you for…"

"I do not need your words" Ianto said softly "Nor your blessing. Jack and I are trying to make our own way and a life together. You will fuck it up. You always fuck it up. Make it about you, take away my joy. You always have. I am not the scared little rabbit that bowed to you as you screamed like a banshee for attention. I don't have to please anyone but him."

As if called, Jack reappeared, looking slightly flushed "Whew. Jenny, you have such a lovely place. Ianto … got a call, we gotta go. That thing."

Ianto started at him. Huh?

Jack made a weird face and Ianto rose wondering if Jack had crapped in a pot plant somewhere or something, the furtive look of a naughty boy one he knew well. They left Jenny sitting with her half drunk cup of tea as Jack propelled Ianto out the door.

Ianto turned to scold him then saw why.

Leaning against the outer door of the small room that led from the foyer to the outside hallway, in the little receiving area …. The mirror.

"What did you do?"

"I found it in the other room, it was all set up with tripods and everything, clearly she only uses it for photo shoots. I saw your mirror. I took it."

Ianto gaped.

"Come on. Is she gonna call the cops? Tell them what exactly? Help, my son stole back the mirror I nicked of him?" Jack grinned and Ianto felt a giggle bubbling up as they rode the elevator down, his eyes drinking in the mirror that had hung above his Grandy's fireplace.

"That is naughty. Very naughty"

"Yah?" Jack said as he picked up the mirror and prepared to dash out of the building "Gonna punish me?"

"If you're lucky" Ianto quipped, still giggling as they headed of car, thank god it was the convertible and it would fit in the back with the top down.

Bloody mad man.

She was gonna have a blue fit!


	7. all good?

The mirror looked perfect. Ianto knelt and let his fingers slide around the frame making sure there were no nicks or cracks, the fact he had left it so well wrapped up only to find she had touched it still a slow burn.

Jack knew he had done good, Ianto had told him. Shown him in that animalistic way he seldom did and this morning he had a slow burn too, one of a satisfied seeing to.

"Do we need anything else?" he finally asked as he watched Ianto's face soften before turning to look at him. Yep. Major brownie points achieved here.

"No. The last of the bags are down, just the carry on I don't want to lose sight of over there with our coats. We are good to head to the airport" Ianto rose and smiled, watching Jack race for their coats, the fine black 'Vampire' coat as Jack keeps calling it, held out with glee and Ianto slid into it, letting Jack look at him then steal a snog.

Ianto held out Jack's coat, the ritual to the hands sliding over the shoulders that had started in the Wardrobe fitting was still there. The fact Jack had brazenly stolen one of the coats from the movie franchise nothing new to Ianto, used to the fact his beloved was a cad and a pirate of the highest order. Did he not just prove this? Lovable bastard.

They got to the airport and found Douglas waiting, flying out with them as Rhiannon tried to wrangle the kids. Ianto hadn't factored this in, that Douglas might take them too and Jack saw the delight as he rushed to cuddle and preen, taking the kids for food they did not need as Rhiannon yelled after him they were supposed to be on a diet.

"Diets are for models and after Christmas" Ianto yelled back, her giggle as she heard her father's argument he constantly used to give their mother a surprise.

Owen and Toshiko arrived, slightly flushed and ready for an adventure, even if she was staying back at the resort this time with everyone else. Ianto had made her promise to sit things out, just in case. Ya know? Owen's excitement at being the medic again for the first month of filming the only reason he had agreed to the contract for him. Gray was last to arrive looking harried, apparently Mama had kicked up a last minute fuss.

They arrived after an uneventful flight….OK … the pilots came back for gush and get photos with the Mighty Jack he even put on the coat that had Douglas narrowing his eyes, then face palming as Jack grinned at him with a childish glee.

The place was warm, the heat hitting them as they stepped from the plane and the coats slung over Ianto's arm were suddenly heavy. Jack saw and reached for Ianto's carry-on "Here, let me take the bag. I can carry both. You carry the important stuff. My coat."

Ianto snorted and shoved at him as they walked towards the terminal. Gods. Media. Ianto hesitated then took a deep breath and reminded himself that he had promised Jack he would be more available. After all … the cat was out of the bag, everyone now knew who he was.

Jack entered, grinning as he stood with the bags in his hands like bloody Indiana Jones returning with the gold or some shit, the cameras whirring as he gave that megawatt smile he had practiced so many times while still in training. Ianto stood behind him and gave a modest one, his head lowering as he clasped his hands together and then came the girls with leis, the flowers were real. Oh. Ianto thought they were plastic or fabric or something … real. He was taken and held one up to sniff, then smiled unaware that a film crew had captured it as well as he gently smiled while he had thanked the lady who had blushed.

They went to the transport and headed to the villa resort. Douglas turned to face them "Right. I booked up all individual villas so we can have some space between filming. Also, these kids are messy buggers."

Ianto smiled as Douglas turned to gesture at the kids, his face softening as he did so "And my queen needs her own castle."

Rhiannon blushed, loving this. Her hair was done perfectly, the pretty dress hugged in all the right places and Ianto knew it was a new handbag the size of a small child she clutched possessively with some emblem on the side that was probably worth someone's early wage.

"Right. Good. Owen and Toshiko are next to us?" he asked.

"As you asked. Yeah. Us the other side, young Gray there has the one at the end of the pier and the other four villas taken with crew." Douglas nodded "There is another film crew there for some low budget movie but they are in the main building, I booked out the villas for some peace. Apparently they started their filming already and have been told not to bother us."

Ianto looked up and stared at Douglas as the coach rumbled towards the resort. What a strange statement to make. Why even demand that? He sighed, leaning back to stare at the man some more. He had a furtive look that Ianto didn't really like. Gray was supposed to stay with them, as Jack's PA he might be needed … still. Maybe he hoped to score, makes sense he wanted a bachelor pad.

"I don't care if the bloody queen of Sheba is staying there. Between filming me and my fella here are going to enjoy this little honeymoon" Jack said and Rhiannon immediately started to apologise for taking their time up after their wedding with her divorce and move.

"Stop that" Ianto scolded "It's all come out in the wash."

One of Grandy's sayings.

She smiled lovingly at her brother as they headed for their new homes for the next three months.


	8. what the f.....

"So they are all the same?" Ianto asked as he explored their villa.

"Yeah, a master bedroom and another smaller bedroom." Jack nodded "Apparently Rhia and Doug got two single beds put into their smaller one for the kids."

Ianto stood and considered "So Gray could have stayed with us?"

"Yeah. He was sort of insistent though, said it would be awkward if he had someone stay over. Used the old 'She might not be a morning person' comment" Jack grinned "It's hard for me to accept he's old enough for all that when at his age I was already a bit of a whore."

"Well … as long as he's happy I guess" Ianto sighed as he sat on the edge of the huge bed and tested it, humming softly.

"So. Today we settle in, tomorrow is a meet and greet sort of thing for us to all get situated, The Crew that already came a few weeks back have already set up the island so there is no prep needed there" Jack walked over to open the large glass doors, looking over the water with glee "Wow. Ah … where was I?"

Ianto was amused as Jack tried to look like he knew what he was doing but had now stalled out without the itinerary. He took pity "The walkthrough of the island?"

"YES!" Jack was off again, talking of the camps for the two teams and gushing excitedly as he wanted to 'play' with all the challenges. Ianto smiled as he watched Jack glow and knew this job might not make a lot of money like the movies but was definitely something Jack was looking forward to. Maybe more than the next movie still being chewed over. Ianto pondered the possibility that this might become Jack's career one day, after the movie fetish had waned. TV host?

Ianto could live with that. No more location work, home at night with the kids? Yeah. Ianto could encourage Jack into this field if Jack seemed happy here. Why not?

"So?"

Ianto realised Jack was looking at him so he said "Yes?"

Jack clapped his hands as Ianto agreed to something then said "I will just get a fresh shirt on then and we will go. I wanna see if they have lobster."

Ah.

Food. Of course. Jack wanted to go to the restaurant.

They could do room service if they wanted but Ianto knew it was important to push for unity and that would mean eating with the crew whether he liked public eating or not. This was not about him after all. Right? And after a few weeks it would calm down to once or twice a week? The rest hidden away so people couldn't see him chew?

Jack was always amused by that, his own table manners so disgusting to Ianto that their first meal together was almost Jack's undoing and Ianto had considered leaving the date altogether but Jack had started to finally talk and Ianto was smitten. Yes. That is the exact word he used when hissing at Toshiko that she had known full bloody well what a bitch she was for putting him with someone so…so … piggy when she knew he would be smitten.

"We can check out Rhia and Douglas's villa too" Ianto rose "Even if they are the same, Rhia will want to show us around, we can humour her right?"

"It's on the way" Jack nodded "The kids can come with us if she's still doing her hair."

Ianto smiled softly, shaking his head as Jack clearly had to learn that when food was involved, Rhiannon was always ready.

They were soon all heading into the large buffet meal only to have Ianto freeze in the doorway as he looked over at the movie crew that had already been there for the B-Grade movie being filmed on another island. He looked at the twenty plus people eating as they talked and laughed with their own crew, the two productions already meshing and friendly.

Jack was confused as he stepped around Ianto and turned to see what he was staring at with open anger.

"Gwen?"

Gwen and Damien looked over at them with feigned shock as Douglas now entered and saw his son as well.

"What the hell are you doing here! You said you would be gone by the time we arrived" he roared as he started to storm towards them and Ianto turned to Jack with a look of thunder. Jack sighed as he nodded.

"You want to leave Tiger?" he said softly "We can leave. This is a deal breaker, we can just leave."

Ianto knew it would break Jack's heart.

God!

How worse can this possibly get?


	9. ya gotta take the sour to get the sweet?

"I had no idea they would still be here!" Douglas was almost begging s he stood watching Ianto and Jack who were simply sitting on the sofa of their villa with their hands clasped together "I swear to god. They were supposed to wrap filming the same day we arrived, we would never see them. They promised. That little shit and his Boob thought this up without me knowing about it. I did wonder why he was suddenly interested in the site. Damn it. Are you leaving? Am I screwed?"

Ianto let his thumb rub over Jack's knuckles as Jack answered "I cannot put Ianto in danger. No way, no how. He is all that matters here and … I have to be practical and …"

"There will always be crew with us so they can not try anything" Ianto interrupted. "I want our crew made aware, those who didn't know already. I want it clear that he and her cannot in any way shape or form enter our area or sets. I want to be a Grup about this but I may want at least a stun gun for the duration."

"The thing is …" Douglas frowned "I don't know where you are serious."

Jack flopped back with relief as he listened to Ianto and knew he was calm "Really Tiger?"

"Yeah. We can't let them chase us off. Will they do it again? How many jobs? No. Let's just try to grin and bear it. As long as everyone knows the reasons for my annoyance … I will not eat with them though. Room service I think." Ianto nodded.

"Deal!" Douglas said with glee "We can come to each other's some nights for intimate little get togethers. Rhia would love that, Missy my PA will love minding the kids. They have her around their little fingers. Some nights, you can come to ours. Toshi and Owen will oblige for this month they are here too ... we can make it work. Yes?"

"Yes"

.

.

..

"Bastards" Gray grumbled as he sat going over the story boards Ianto had spread on the floor in front of them, "They planned all this?"

"Some people are clever like snakes" Jack snorted as he settled next to him "See this one here? This one I might need a spare shirt. I will get wet from at least one competitor. It's afternoon when it's at it's hottest. Keep one or maybe even two folded up shirts in the hold-all in case I get wet or sweat. Ianto always did that, also extra bottle of water, frozen the night before so it is still super cold."

"That's a good idea" Gray said eagerly "I would never have thought of that. I really had no idea it could get so hot!"

They were currently enjoying the air conditioning of the villa as the afternoon outside sweltered. They had been going to visit the Island but the other crew had somehow taken their boat. Ianto knew this was a deliberate fuck you and also knew Douglas was about to unleash hell. Jack was still pondering a way around this dilemma.

"Tiger? Is it possible to hire someone independent of the resort? So … their boat can't be pinched like that?" Jack asked and in the background Ianto hummed as he considered. Gray swung to see Ianto sitting at the breakfast nook with a cup of coffee and some running sheets, his pen tapping as he went over timing plans.

"I could ask around, that lovely boy Milo might know of someone local who is happy to make some cash. I will ask when he comes with the evening meal" Ianto replied and Jack nodded.

"Knock knock suckas!" Owen said as he wrenched open the door letting the heat rush in, followed by Toshiko who swung around and grabbed him, yanking him in and slamming the door.

"Owen! How many times must I tell you … respect the cool!" she scolded, walking over to flop in a chair by Ianto "I'm buggered!"

"Hello to you too Madam" Ianto smiled over the glasses he seldom wore.

"No contacts?"

"Too hot to look for them in my bag. Lost one last night in the shower. My own fault, forgot to take them out. I have several spare pairs, just cant be blowed in this heat to do much of anything." He explained as he turned a page and kept reading. Yes. A multi-tasker!

"Well … even my knees are sweating" she sighed, simling as Ianto rose to get her a cold drink.

"Owen? Fresh juice too?"

"YES PLEASE" everyone roared and he laughed softly as he made some lovely cocktails, non-alcoholic for Tosh. He set hers down and kissed her forehead softly then took a moment to admire her before sitting back down and as he had hoped, she was glowing again.

"Spear fishing!" Owen was talking to Gray and Jack, the other two big kids "And snorkelling where you can get your own crayfish or sand crabs. Imagine!"

"What day is this?" Jack pulled over his schedule "Sunday?"

"I can book us a Sunday Fun Day!" Owen juggled in the seat "Ianto?"

"I don't like snorkelling." Ianto said softly as he settled back to look over at them "Hard to when I can't swim."

"You can't swim?" Owen hadn't known this "Shit. OK."

"Scared of water" Ianto shrugged, "I think it was my mother's influence, telling me how people can drown to stop me playing in her bloody fish pond. I am a complex and neurotic creature my friend."

"No worries. Not like you will ever be without a boat around here. They are bloody everywhere, more boats then cars. Mind you, did you see all those bloody scooters?" Owen asked, then the menfolk of the Sofa Club had an in-depth conversation about bike versus car as Ianto smiled and place a hand over Toshiko's.

Both of them revelling in the secret as her still flat stomach hid a wonderful truth.

Ianto had guessed.

.

.

.

.

I know alot of you are wondering why my other stories are a little quiet right now. Truth is I have alot of stuff happening in RL at the moment that are distracting me. My stalker has now started slashing my tyres and openly following me about. I am still writing and am actally trying to get some Christmas stories done so at that next hectic time with my workload increasing at least 3x the normal hours, I will have back-up for your hungers.


	10. An eye for detail

Ianto walked around looking at the sets with interest "MacGyver, I do like the way you spread the mosquito nets to look like spider webs"

"Thanks Ianto" the huge black man said, who looked nothing like MacGyver but ws still called that because duct tape hung from his utility belt along with a myriad of weird things that seemed essential.

"Now, just a little comment, I see here that you have the correct amount of cots for the contestants … I read that they have to win some in a challenge so you need to remove four of them to create some tension and arguments over who gets the available cots first, then comes the first contest where they can win the others." Ianto said as he looked around "Both camps need to be minus four cots."

"What about the camp that looses the competition though. They will have nothing to sleep on" MacGyver said as he started to pull at a cot.

"Why Jack can do a show of feeling sorry for them and 'sneaking' their cots to them with the old nod, wink thing. Make the public love him for being a cad and bending the rules, make the contestants that lost save face and have beds. Also, those in as the other camp will eventually learn they are not as clever as they think, the crowing over the win short lived." Ianto explained.

"You see?" Douglas said softly to Jack as they stood watching "That man is gold! Thank god he came for a walk-though"

"I know. Gray is so eager to learn, Ianto is being patient with him and with him coming once a week for a walk though before filming starts, we will have this in the bag in no time!" Jack said happily "Or is it ... in the can."

"I don't care if it is in the bloody suitcase, as long as we don't wind up in the toilet" Douglas laughed and they watched Ianto start to stalk as walkway from the bridge to the place where each team must sit, counting out loud.

"What's he doing?" Douglas asked.

"Timing it so we know how long they will take for the lead-ins" Gray answered as he came to stand by them, "He said to time everything so if we have a quiet episode they will have more filling shots already to fill gaps and extend the moment."

"He's right. Some meetings will be full of blusher and yelling … dramas but some will be quiet resigned affairs. We will need more to play with the dramatic music. He is so good at this. A natural. I remember his father. A clever man, always on-set tweaking things. I was only a young lad but he did take the time to whisper to me about lighting one day, pointing out the differences in the scenes on a stage where we had revolving scenery. Had the same cute accent as Ianto."

"His mother is pure Hollywood, no sign of any accent accept for a slight American twang she must have spend ages perfecting." Jack whispered "I sort of want to piss her off just to see if it slips. Ianto said she's actually a Londoner like Owen. Has a cockney twang."

"Really?" Douglas said with shock "I never heard her like that. Well I never. Behind closed doors, huh?"

"We stole his mirror from her apartment before we left. She will be livid but she stole it from Ianto first so … felt naughty and fun!" Jack said gleefully "Bet she did a bit of the old cursing when she realised."

"Tell me … does she smell nice? I know it's a strange question but you get this image in your head of someone, an impression and I sometimes wonder if they smell sweet, tart or spicy. Rhiannon says I am weird."

"Ianto smells people" Jack confided "I see his little nose twitch sometimes and I know he is deciding if he likes them. Ianto says my smell was the best he ever found. The first time we met he smelt me as I leaned over to kiss his cheek and knew then that I was a goer. Lucky me for remembering to be polite to my blind date, eh?"

"The lovely Toshiko and the tepid Owen set you up, right?"

"Yeah, they are real gift givers" Jack smiled "I have a secret. I don't think anyone knows but I watched Ianto and know because she's told him even if not out loud. That way he has of knowing things, I was watching him last night and … I think she caught. I think we have a baby this time!"

"Really?" Douglas was energised as he swung and embraced Jack "Oh how exciting!"

"He's lovely, I can't wait to see him as a Daddy" Jack gushed.

"Taddy" Douglas corrected "Welsh. He will probably want to be called Taddy, like he called his father and his before that."

"Tad. Really? Huh. Awwwwww. I don't know if it's mine or his, we didn't want to know. Told Owen to just mix both in and see if one catches. Like a lucky dip."

"I am so excited for you both" Douglas tunrd to watchc Ianto now laying in a Pit of Doom while yelling up at Macgyver that it needed to be deeper as it was not scary at all.

"A natural."


	11. why the secrets?

"I still don't get it" Toshiko said for the umpteenth time as she let Ianto put some more cake on her plate "I mean … what's the big deal?"

"Rhiannon is worried that Douglas might not approve so she wants her donation kept secret. I know it makes it weird and awkward. I mean … people are also asking why we didn't just use one of your eggs instead of an anonymous donor. Like, how racist not to want an Asian sweetling. I am sort of wishing we did now, the mystery and intrigue of this. Jack then panicked because he thinks the baby will come out looking like me, will throw to my side of the family so he is now telling people that both of our DNA was used with the eggs like a pot luck so either way, a cute little Caucasian child will not make everyone frown and ask questions. Of course, this is Jack. Everything is weird." Ianto stopped talking and scrubbed his face "I had no idea so much was involved. I was with Rhiannon, god she was in pain. Has to say no to sex before the harvest and directly after, Douglas already champing at the bit for the wedding and moving in together which also had to be postponed for the harvest and recovery. I still think she should have just told him. I mean … this does not mean she cannot still have a child naturally with him, I don't know why this all got so hard."

She sighed softly and agreed, her hand going to her small bump "All for this little miracle. I do see his point, it will definitely NOT look anything like me right? Clearly there has to be some sort of exploitation for it looking like one of you … or both? What if it's Jack with a button nose?"

"Gods, don't even go there. He's not thought of that, thinks it's all sorted. I never thought he would be so … mental about it. I would be happy to adopt if the gay thing was not such an issue there. This child is already spoilt. Should see the nursery stuff he's amassing, I was scared to even suggest a toy. Everything researched and sorted to the nth degree while he stands in the middle of the room gushing quietly at all the boxes piled up. Sort of sweet, I thought I would be the gusher." He smiled.

"Well … Douglas is bound to find out one way or another ya know" she frowned "Rhiannon is creating a mess. A secret between them before they even start their life tighter."

"And with the injections to make sure there were plenty of eggs … she was a bit hormonal. I hope she can keep it together, personally I would have rathered tell the truth but she is doing us a huge solid. I need to respect that."

"So … do you want to know the sex?" she decided to change the subject, Ianto clearly unhappy with the fiasco.

"Yes. Jack and I talked it over and we agree it's best to know so we can plan. Well … he can. As I say … he's so excited and I do not know how we will survive the next eight months" Ianto sighed.

"Oh come on … you know you are just as excited, Something to look forward to after this is done, a homecoming gift? The reveal scan? I will be far enough along for a good look then" she smiled as Ianto pretended to huff and look away. She was surprised to learn that Jack was being so … domestic. Ianto seemed happy about it so she let it go, the house still the main thing they had to sort out. Jack can build those things and make that nursery then and she knew Ianto would feel more a part of it too.

Now that things were moving and the baby was a sure thing, Jack had to stop skipping ahead and actually get his head in the game here. Ianto needed a home for this baby to come into and as much as Jack preened and gushed they all knew it would be Ianto who raised it with his quiet loving ways.

Jack was soon there with Owen and Rhiannon and Douglas. She watched the door then asked "Gray was not interested?"

"No, said he was meeting someone" Jack waggled his eyebrows "I think he feels a bit left out, being the baby and all. Really … I'm ready to pee myself."

Owen shook his head and settled in the small medical room of the Resort, glad they had all the mod cons and he started to sweep the sonar wand quietly around as the swishing of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Comforting.

"Two" Ianto said softly to no one in particular, "There are two heartbeats in there."

Jack stalled out, his eyes wide "What?"

"He's right. Two … well now. Look at that … two" Owen grinned softly as he found one, "There. Perfect. Yes, looks … awwwwww. Look at that. Twins. Double trouble … ahhhhhhhh. Right, other one. There"

"Can we tell the sex yet?" Jack asked as Ianto stood there still struck dumb.

"Nah, too soon. Not identical, separate sacks. You OK there missus?" Owen looked up lovingly at his wife and she nodded happily, Rhiannon swallowing thickly as she looked at the screen with everyone else.

"Twins" Douglas said happily "Wonderful. Congrats. Sorry, so happy for you. I want another two or ten. Imagine twins. Lovely."

"Twins. Mimi was a twin, the other one … didn't make it" Rhiannon grimaced as she looked away now.

Jack swung to look at Ianto who was still silently staring at the screen. Now Jack knew why Rhiannon didn't want it known these were her eggs. She was afraid of failure again and wanted nothing to do with any heartbreak. Jack sighed as he looked again at the little sparks on the screen.

They would not fail.

His family was just beginning.


	12. seriously?

Ianto was still in shock, the very idea of twins both exciting and terrifying as he watched Jack gush over the thought of them as well. Ianto knew he needed to process, also that Jack would react differently to this, maybe read into things if he commented on it too soon, or made the wrong blurted comment so instead he let Jack do the talking, gushing and instead picked up his tablet and started looking at the latest collection of houses their real estate agent had sent through.

Two months away now that they had been here a month … did you really think Ianto was not still in the game?

Ianto immediately ruled out three of the five houses for various reasons, from the size of the yard to the proximity of the neighbour's property. Two were left. He was going to spend some time exploring both with the virtual walk through and compare them before he showed Jack. He knew Jack would just chose one without really thinking it over, the one with the pool might get more of a look than the one with those walk-in wardrobes.

"Have you seen Gray today?" Jack cut into Ianto's thoughts and he hummed softly in question as he glanced up from the screen.

"Was he not at breakfast?" Ianto asked, Jack having gone through to the buffet in order to ask a crew member a question.

"No. I might shoot over and see if he's awake yet. Whatcha doing?"

"House hunting" Ianto replied calmly "I am making some enquiries so when we get back we might be able to start our life."

"Weird way to put it but I get it. OK, see ya soon love" Jack winked, then cleared his throat "Sorry. I mean …"

"It's OK. I will let that one slide" Ianto muttered still looking at the bathroom of one of the houses intently. Jack smiled as he watched Ianto's' brows furrow, then he turned and walked out into the walkway.

He opened the door to the lone chalet sitting at the end of the pier, knowing his brother was inside as his shoes were just inside the door, joined by some extremely expensive looking pumps. Jack stood there as he pulled the door closed, staring down at them with a weird feeling.

"Gray?"

The bedroom door opened and Jack looked up, expecting to see someone still in the bed behind him, but the bed looked pristine. Gray has clearly rolled out of it and simply flicked back the covers on one side. The other side not slept in. As Gray slept like the dead, never moved in the night, the bed was not wreaked. Clearly did not look like someone slept in there with him, that's for sure.

Jack looked back at those shoes and frowned.

He looked at the other bedroom.

"I'm almost ready, we can go" Gray said as he hurriedly pulled his pants up and shuffled towards the socks laid to for him on top of the perfectly folded shirt and …. No. Jack blinked and walked calmly to the other bedroom, pushing the door and looking directly in at the woman who was standing there in front of a full length mirror applying her makeup She froze. Blinked then smiled softly.

"Hello darling."

"Mother?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto looked up from the tablet as the door opened with such force it was a wonder it didn't fly off the track all together. Jack stormed in and slammed it with just as much anger.

"Cariad?"

"My mother" Jack snarled and Ianto frowned.

"Huh?" Ianto hated sounding like that, grunting but unable to understand what the hell was happening there. "What?"

"Gray. The little bastard wanted his own villa because mother dearest followed us here and is in his spare room" Jack pointed in the direction of the bitch and Ianto felt himself drain of all hope, his mouth dropping open as he stared at him.

"You are fucking joking, right?" Ianto asked slowly "She would not dare come all this way to fuck with us?"

"She says she is here for Gray, will not bother us but … Christ on a fucking Harley … I don't know what the hell he was thinking." Jack slumped into his chair "Sorry Tiger. This is turning into a fuckfest of epic proportions. Why does everything I touch turn to shit?"

"right. So … either I never leave this room or I kill her."

"Come on sweetheart … we are only here another eight weeks max. We can do this. We can get through this and prove to her that she cannot fuck about with us. Maybe this is where we make our stand, now before the babies are in her peripheral. Imagine the fighting over that, I know you and her will clash over parenting. Make it clear now, set the base lines. Come on." Jack begged.

"OK, but I will NOT be alone with her. I am coming with you for the day" Ianto said as he started to gather things together.

Jack was ecstatic as Ianto had not been to the island set since filming began. This would be a fun day on the island … Jack was sure of it.

His mother would not spoil this for them.


	13. one... two ....

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned to look at his husband, the man currently clinging to the wheelhouse as he did something that terrified Ianto, slipping around on that small walkway to get to the bow where Ianto was sprawled, feeling green.

Hate this.

"Ianto, are you OK?" Jack asked as he settled next to him, unaware that he had just caused grey hair.

"Are we almost there?" Ianto asked in a small voice, still wondering why he just didn't lock himself in the loo and refuse to leave the villa. The sea was far too choppy today.

"It's just there, look" Jack pointed and Ianto lifted his head from the surface of the boat to look, relived beyond words as he saw the pier ahead and sighed softly. Jack reached out to rub his back "Sorry lover. You really hate water don't you."

"Almost drowned once, didn't' really like the sensation Cariad" Ianto rose and shook himself off, braver now Jack was with him and as the boat slowly slid into a berth Jack reached out to steady Ianto, then snort as Ianto took off, leaping like a bloody cat onto the pier.

"Hey" Jack laughed, picking up Ianto's backpack and flicking it at him, knowing Ianto would catch it deftly with one hand. So bloody athletic and quick. Even if he had seen spewing over the side of the boat for the last ten minutes.

"I am so pissed at Gray right now" Jack sighed as they started to walk towards the production hut and Ianto snorted as he agreed. Seems he was destined to be bloody producer slash PA slash worker bee. After all that work to try to train Gray, bring him here and all the talking, planning …. Here he was once again with schematics on his laptop talking to the film crew about the day's activities and getting them all pumped for a day in the hot sun while Jack softly sings to clear his throat behind them.

Some things never change.

Ianto knew Jack was disappointed in his brother for letting their mother do this, for spoiling something Jack had REALLY wanted to work here and he didn't want to heap anymore sorrows onto it with his own anger or disappointment. Instead he vowed to be supportive, positive and try to keep things moving forward. The mere thought of having to be here longer than necessary galvanising him to action.

"Jack, they are ready for sound checks" he called out as he settled at the little table and started laying things out on it methodically.

Jack walked over and scooped up the drink bottle placed there, taking a swig and placing it back then clearing his throat some more. Nothing wrong with his throat, it was a nervous tick he always had before performing, Ianto ignored it as he always did, his own ticks showing as he made sure his laptop was exactly and precisely in the middle of the table.

"Let's go warm them up!" Jack said with clap of his hands and they took off, Jack and the working crew wandering along the trail to the first camp as Ianto settled back with the production crew to watch the monitors and start their day. It was almost an afterthought to look to the sunrise, then he motioned and someone raised a camera to capture the magnificent show as the sky seemed to be on fire.

"Red fire in the morning" Ianto whispered to himself as he frowned, then turned back to his laptop. He clicked on the weather APP and looked with growling concern at the vast weather bomb out at sea. It was supposed to slide past the islands with room to spare. He had been assured by the people at the resort, the local TV and this APP that they were going to be fine.

Ianto drummed his fingers then looked up as the boat motor started and he rose with alarm.

"It's OK. Apparently the other boat had run out of fuel the middle of the fucking ocean" MacGyver snorted as he walked over to stand with Ianto, watching their boat slowly back out of it's berth "Silly arseholes didn't fuel up, eh? It has to go tow them, then come back."

"Great" Ianto said dryly "Maybe a Kraken will take them before it gets there."

"that's the spirit" MacGyver started to laugh as he clapped Ianto on the shoulder "Bring forth the Kraken!"

"Well … first that bitch shows up … followed by another older bitch … you know bad things happen in threes right? A hormonal Kraken might be just about what the doctor ordered" Ianto sniffed, then started to laugh softly as well, turning to MacGyver "Sorry. Morose bugger today eh?"

"Come on, let's go watch that man of yours preen"

They settled back as a challenge was declared and Ianto touched the Bluetooth to tell someone on Camera G that they were crouching too low, raise the angle to waist height please.

Ianto glanced at the now brightening sky and the black along the horizon.

One….two….


	14. when it's raining .. it's pouring

The radio crackled and MacGyver picked it up. He listened and turned to look at Ianto who seem to have his lips so firmly pursed together they were nonexistent.

"Well … the boat found them and it's worse than they thought. We can't just hand over some fuel and let them get on with it. Apparently they sucked some water into the intake valve or …well ..something. I don't do boats. So … as here is nearer than there, they are towing them here so they can blow out the lines before hooking up another fuel tank." MacGyver explained and then stared intently at the man slowing growing red around his collar.

"Gwen. Gwen and fucking Damien are coming here?" he said slowly. "Well .. there it is … three in a row."

"Yeah. The one day Douglas stays behind for a fucking interview with some magazine … yeah. Will we need a play pen for you or something so you can throw your toys out at them? I could arrange for someone to collect some coconuts for ammo?"

Ianto blinked slowly then started to snigger as he grinned at the crazy man. He was right. Stop being juvenile, this was not planned.

"No, it's OK. Just … did we bring that electric cattle prod for the big lizards?"

Now MacGyver was roaring with mirth, shoving at Ianto as he shook his head and ambled towards the pier to watch for the boats, amused beyond all hell. He really liked this man, really didn't see why he was with such a juvenile delinquent when that woman was mentioned and felt protective of him, not really knowing the full history here. He would not let that couple out of his sight and definitely keep them from Ianto if he could.

Jack had finished the slot and was wandering around talking to contestants and crew, building them up for the next exciting thing of the day. One team was going to try spear fishing and he had promised Ianto not to take part, Ianto convinced he would end up spearing himself in the foot. Well … probably right there. The other team were going to get coconuts. He liked that idea. He promised not to climb the tree, just watch but he was fascinated by it.

"Jack, Ianto on the line"

Jack turned on his Bluetooth with a grin that slowly slid as he turned to look in the direction the slowly approaching boats and cursed softly. He then started to run for Ianto and the camp only to do one of the things Ianto warned him might happen if he didn't watch where he was going on this path. He tripped over a tree root and majestically caught some air, flying for a few feet before slamming down with a yodel of pain, the hand beneath him twisting back and he lay there grunting and rolling about with pain.

"OWEN!" the call came and Owen looked up from the book he was reading, looking at Ianto before rising to head for the team camp, Ianto sighed as he looked at those boats then frowned.

He rose and followed Owen to find Jack sitting on the trail with his face pale, his wrist clutched and Owen scolding as he tried to get a look at it.

"Cariad … you didn't."

"It was an accident" Jack whined.

"We had our three. Gwen and Damien. Your Mother and the boat breaking down. We had our three … why the fuck did you have to start the cycle again!" Ianto groaned as he settled to hold him, comforting as Owen manipulated the wrist and Jack yelped.

"Don't think it's broken, definitely buggered though" Owen said conversationally "Sprained at the least … might be a green fracture I can't feel … a lot of bones in there."

Ianto glanced at the black horizon that he knew was closer.

"Mac? How long before we can get back to the mainland?" he looked up at his friend who shrugged.

"We have to secure that boat, get it seen to and on its way before we can go anywhere" he replied after considering "We can't leave it there, we need to siphon from our tank to theirs once we have the engine clear again."

"How long will that take?"

"The day."

"Can another boat come for us?"

The shake of the head made Ianto sigh as he looked again at the dark clouds in the distance.

"Mac go check that weather APP for the movement of that storm would you? I think we are in for some weather here by lunchtime." Ianto pointed and Mac swug to stare at the black void then curseed softly.

"That was not predicted"

"Neither was your lead on the ground with his wrist getting splinted." Ianto snapped, and then rubbed his face "Sorry, that was rude. Just… I believe in the power of three. That storm is coming, it will batter the hell lout of us and we will have to prepare to hunker down here and ride it out."

"Well … we can. We will" MacGyver assured him.

"Yah but that's just it, isn't it" Ianto sighed "That's only two. There will be another fucking mishap before the day is done."

"Pessimist."

"Every day!"

* * *


	15. three?

Ianto was ignoring them, Jack sitting in the back of the hut with his arm strapped to his shoulder and his face still pale with pain. Owen had offered some relief but Jack resisted, not liking pills. In the end a cold pack and some mild pain relief had been accepted. Ianto had tried to gently explain to him why they were royally fucked but in his current state of mind he was not really listening so Ianto settled to comfort as best he could.

The only working boat was currently sitting out at the pier…well… sort of…ah … under it. They had approached the dock a bit fast only to have a swell pick it up and slam it against the pier with such force that the hull was breached and it promptly sank. The other boat is still un-operational and so … really … the day is going super ta muchly.

Right about now Ianto knew that comment about a pen to sit in while throwing all his toys out was not that far from the way he actually felt. Would feel nice to heft a coconut at someone's head right now.

Gwen sat at the other end of the small hut … maybe…. 12 feet away … with Damien staring at the tall Welshman whose glare might soon set her hair on fire. Outside the rain had started for real and it was getting heaver by the minute as more crew entered the hut to complain and shake off the equipment.

"How are the fixed units" Ianto finally shook himself off as well "Report?"

"All look fine, still recording with feeds going to cyber-storage. Clear views and nothing looks to be affected by the rain. The rain-proofing is working" MacGyver answered as he stood bend some crew who were checking remote cameras that watched over the contestants "Jilly looks shattered. She thought she would win that one. Boris really got a collective going."

"Alliances, all about alliances"

Ianto turned from them, uninterested in some argument that had happened as he knew he would see it all in the cutting room, his main concern Jack … the second one … those who were not welcome.

"But Dad … I am not…dad? Dad? DAD!" Damien shook his phone and then placed it in his pocket with a dower shake of his head "Reception is gone. Jesus, Dad is trying to get a boat out but it doesn't look good."

"What a clusterfuck" someone muttered "Who would have thought our boat would hit the dock like that. A hole the size of Texas … sank like a stone!"

Ah.

Jack's wrist… the storm … all they needed now was ….

One more to make it …. Three.

He could push Gwen off a cliff if only he could find one … right? For the betterment of mankind?

Ianto stared resolutely at Gwen as he deduced it was all her fault.

Feeling his gaze, Gwen rose and rubbed her hands nervously on her pants "Right. Food. Why not sort something to eat and a way to enclose this more, I'm getting cold."

Ianto stood and pulled his coat off the back of his chair and flicked it at her, still a gentlemen even if he liked that coat, then turned to check Jack was still OK. His colour was retuning now the pain was manageable and Jack nodded as he watched his husband unruffled his feather, taking some control once more.

"I want a runner to go to each camp, check the water levels near contestants. We cannot place them in any danger. I want another runner to go check the caves. If we have to evacuate to higher ground they will be our best bet, best take some supplies now so if we get flooded there will not be so much to carry." Ianto demanded and they stared at him. He sighed "Well? I'm not dithering about here. This storm is unexpected meaning unpredictable and the rain is already big, fat and determined to get until everything. I suggest we prepare for the possibility, no matter how remote, that we might get some swells coming right up the beach and reaching the camps. I did say they were too close to the water. I want all contestants aware of this. All to pack and be ready to carry their supplies if the evacuation order if given. Each camp to get an assigned runner so if it does happen, you go, take them and know the headcount. Right?"

Everyone nodded and Damien stared at Ianto then asked "And what can my people do?"

"Go to the remaining boat and remove anything we might need. Floatation devices, first aid kits … especially any blankets as it will get cold and damp." Ianto ordered, three of Damien's team heading out without a second thought as the quietly given order was spoken with such confidence that this one knew what he was doing.

"Mac. We will need portable power. The generator can be carried by four men? Assign them now! We will need cameras still, we will need light as I for one do not fancy a dark cave and I know Gwen is afraid of the dark. Also … heat. This rain is already saturating everything and anything out there so there will be little by way of fuel. We will need to sacrifice everything wooden in here as it's still dry. Goes for anything that might be in the caves dry enough or in the camps. Best get that ready, even if this does not happen, the footage of prep will be a great episode to scare the viewers."

Damien nodded as he rose "I'll help with the wood, those tarps can cover what we have to move once broken down. We roll it in that, it stays dry. We move that first, the generator will need the tarps if we move it in the rain."

"Good, yes. Good thinking Damien" Ianto nodded, turning to MacGyver again "And you. Do not run on the trail. Beware, number three is coming"

MacGyver nodded as he didn't' dare mock that three point rule now. Ianto had been right.

He knew in his gut something else was coming.


	16. taking the high ground

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked up from where he was crouching with Jack, then he rose to face MacGyver. "What's the sit rep?"

"The cave has room for everyone, there is also an area in the back with some wood … looks like some people must have camped here, built a fire, never lit it. If we include the wood in here, we can fuel it overnight if we have to." MacGyver reported calmly "The trail is getting worse, sinking to our ankles. I think … if we are going to move, we should do it now before the generator is unable to go with."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded "I already sent the runners to the camps, the contestants are spinning out right about now, we should meet them on the trail."

MacGyver nodded to his people who started to smash up what was left of the furniture and stuff made of wood, the other tarps being unfolded to cover the generator that was being powered down for the shift. Gwen and Damien's people were moving in time with the others, one team now.

"Gwen, can you and Damien help with Jack here? I have to go ahead on the track to check where the teams are and greet them as they will be still playing the game and all of us will not fit on the track at once, it's only a two men deep track. I think it best to come before the generator in case it gets stuck, or has to be abandoned, you do not want to have to climb around it. If it does get stuck, it will likely be on a narrow section of the trial." Ianto informed them, "Also … pick up a portable camera and take with you please. Even if this does turn to overkill … the footage will be amazing."

"I was thinking about that" Damien said as he stepped closer "This will be an amazing documentary to compliment the show. I mean … this could really enthral the viewers."

Ianto stated at him for a beat then nodded "I thought so too. You talk to your father when we get back, I will be comfortable collaborating with you on the producing side since we are both in the thick of it. Control your end, I control mine. We might come out of this with a good documentary that would be a stand alone."

Damien nodded enthusiastically, relived beyond words that someone he had treated like shit was not only willing to let him see through an idea, actually supported it. Had it too. Damien knew he hs been swayed by Gwen too much, had watched Ianto and seen the man he was since their blow up and now knew who he really was, kicking himself as one of the potentially best allies in the business thawed a little.

"Gwen, you take a hand held, also … strap on this body cam. If you have to drop the handheld like.. slipping in the mud or whatever, the body cam will still operate. We need all the footage we can get to make this work." Damien hissed at her "And don't … I repeat … don't piss him off. You have no idea the opportunity he could be affording us right now and I do not want to bite the hand that feeds. Do you understand? Hold your tongue! He has the power here."

She nodded as she moved to comply, the warm coat around her shoulders all the reminder she needed that Ianto was better as an ally right now.

Ianto crouched and looked Jack in the eye "Darling man. I have to boogie, you have to what your footing and stay calm. You know we will be OK, when are we not? Hmmm? I love you. I will fix this, we will come out golden."

"If we are careful of number three" Jack asked.

"Oh I know what number three is love, it's OK. We are safe" Ianto assured him as he rose to walk outside and look at number three coming towards them.

The water was almost to the door.

Time to go.

The flooding had started.

.

.

.

.

Ianto raised his hand in greeting and the contestants whooped as they saw him, one rushing to embrace him as he comforted "Now, now. We are fine. The lower levels are starting to flood, this rain is too fast, too hard. We have a cave system up here I found while scouting about. It's dry, safe and we have supplies in there. It will be a long, cold night but we will survive. Isn't that the name of the game? Come on. I want more hands on the generator down there; let's get it to our new base camp. While we are moving, stat thinking of our new name, the two camps are now one. We are moving to a new stage of the contest. The name of the game is survival. I want campfire songs, scary stories and the nest possible mind teasers!"

Whooping some more as people were galvanised, no longer afraid as the confident Welshman assured them that this was part of the game.

The cameras drank in the smiles that were forming as the fear dissipated.

Ianto was in control.

Below, the flood quietly ate base camp.


	17. nooks and crannies

Gwen sat covered in mud and utterly pissed off. Not only had Damien not helped her, he had calmly filmed her sliding back down the track to slam into the generator, which then listed to one side and was almost lost over the edge of the ravine. Luckily the men carrying it had managed to recover their footing and they had reached the caves to find there was indeed a bonfire being lit.

At least she was not cold anymore.

"Gwen" a soft voice said and she turned to find Ianto crouching nearby going thought his backpack "I have… track pants and another t-shirt in here. You need to get out of those things, they stink and I know you feel awful in them. Here… wet wipes are the best I can offer unless you have the balls to go stand in the waterfall out on the edge to wash it all off."

"Oh god!" she sighed knowing he was right then she frowned "but what about you. You're wet too."

"And I will survive. I don't have mud all over me that is clearly not from some spa day" Ianto replied sagely, "Besides. Jack will keep me warm, the fire is going and I will suck it up. Welsh. Don't mind the wet. We are just not mud dwellers."

She smiled gratefully as she accepted the snap lock bag with the clothing inside, touched that he was giving her his own comfort right now. She felt about three inches high. She went outside and Ianto kissed Jack, and then followed.

She was surprised to find Ianto following her, more so when he turned to look back into the cave with his arms folded and she now felt gratitude as she realised he was going to stop anyone coming out to perv at her while she was getting changed. A gentleman. Oh. She quickly shucked off the clothing, sad to see Ianto's lovely coat also buggered and caked with mud, then she did use some water from the waterfall to wash off the worst of it, then wet wipes for the more delicate places she did NOT want freezing cold water. By the time she had the soft clothing on she was chilled to the bone and her teeth were rattling.

"Come on; get by the fire with Jack. Snuggle in but I want you hands where I can see them. That pinchable bum is not part of the offer" Ianto joked as the blanket he had been huddled in as also flung around her, his body warmth soothing her as she looked down and struggled not to cry. She settled there with Jack, the large blanket over the two of them heavy as she let Jack hold her with his good arm and she tried to be careful of his other poor wrist.

"Right … anything else we should do?" Damien asked as he stood back with MacGyver and a few members of crew.

The generator is best turned on before dark in case there is a problem with it. We cannot fix things in the bloody dark. It also needs the exhaust turned outside, let's not gas everyone, hmmm?" Ianto pointed out and they sheepishly sniggered as he made a good point "Also, the tarps. Can we see if we can anchor them over the entrance a bit? Keep some heat in and some rain out? The wind is picking up."

"Yes, good. We have some grapple hooks from the orienteering, we can punch holes in the tarps, secure them to the rock face to create a wall. Let's go" one of the men said that Ianto recognised as a contestant. He started to walk away, another following and Ianto nodded as he turned back to the fire.

"I want someone to explore back further, any more wood? Bats … I know we cannot smell anything but I do not want bats to attack at dawn or some shit." Ianto frowned and MacGyver sniggered as he knew as well as Ianto there were no bats but the cameras were drinking up their terse conversation. Three constants gingerly raised hands for the task. "Finally … food. I have every faith that Douglas is tearing the world apart to get to us, will not be a rescue until tomorrow. .. probably midday. We need to eat now for stamina and comfort, have something aside for breakfast, maybe lunch?"

"OK. On it" a man nodded moving away to check the food they had placed to one side. Ianto was right, another day should be allowed for in case they are trapped for a while.

Can't hurt.

Ianto settled next to Gwen, her shivering stopping as the warmth now cocooned her. She sighed and closed her eyes as she finally felt sleep coming. The generator started to hum in the background as it was fired up and Ianto slid out, moving to check the placement of the lights. At the entrance, the sleeping area kept dim. Contestants already whittling sticks and excitedly helping prepare an eating area as they revelled in the new game.

And their new ringmaster.

Ianto was much more interesting as he walked almongst them making quips and encouraging laugher.

They had every faith in him.


	18. morning checks

Gwen woke to someone crying, sitting up to see Ianto had already left the huddle to check on a contestant that was having a little moment. Ianto sat next to the woman, drawing her into his arms and rocking her as MacGyver stoked the fire up and soon it was warmer.

Ianto stated to sing.

Others joined in and soon the place felt full of warmth and togetherness, the crying now stopped as the woman clung to Ianto and apologise for being soft.

"Don't be silly. Everyone cries. Ask Jack. Just last month I cried when I dropped my favourite tea pot. Silly really, just a tea pot but I love teapots. Collect them, have favourites. A grown man crying over a broken piece of crockery. Sometimes we all need a release. Doesn't mean you are weak, just overflowing and need your release valve opened" Ianto soothed "You know … I read about those places you go to smash things. Like … wear goggles and heft a large hammer into a TV screen. Sounds therapeutic."

"I been to one!" Owen said out of the blue "I smashed up a mannequin dressed in one of the housecoats that looked like mother dearest. Smashed the shit out of it … did feel good."

"Well now. It's always the quiet ones" Ianto rolled his eyes and everyone laughed as Owen stuck out his tongue.

"Right. Scary story time, the best one wins a prize" Ianto said as he motioned to his backpack, "I have a chocolate bar in there for the best one as voted for by all."

"Oooooo"

Of course, he had the bottom filled with enough for everyone but he wasn't giving that away just yet … they would need those tomorrow when they realised they were still stuck. Ianto was not a fool. He knew the storm will have passed but it would be afternoon probably before a rescue and tomorrow morning there would be some more tears. Then they would get the chocolate.

Five stories, a vote and the winner sharing his bar with his teammate he had an alliance with. Ianto was pleased by this, showing they were all still playing the game and determined to keep to the programme. Good. This was going got be the best double episode ever. And Ianto had considered Damien's talk about a doco … he would be happy to agree to that as well.

Jack was his main concern right now, that wrist would be a killer come morning and he was lax to agree to pain meds again, Owen would be pissy about it and Ianto knew he would have to keep the peace. Fuck it's cold.

By midnight they were again settled and sleeping, generator on low power to conserve and the lights dimly flickered and Ianto drifted, one ear to the wind outside that was dying away as those keeping watch sighed with relief.

The storm was passing and they had no idea what the dawn would bring except for hopefully some sunshine again.

.

.

.

.

"Wow" Owen said loudly as he stood next to Ianto at the edge of the cave, looking out over the remains of the island below. The flooding had decimated the place, no camps left, no shack … no boats… no pier … fuck. Owen rubbed at his face.

"Dad!" Damien's voice drifted from nearby "We are fine. Ianto took care of things as per usual. No, no. We are in the cave above the camps. We are fine. Jack hurt his wrist and another crew member slipped in the night while taking a leak and wound up sliding through his own piss, breaking his leg. Yes. Of course it's on camera, what to do you take me for? God. What? Wait."

Damien approached with the phone "Dad want to talk to you Ianto."

Ianto accepted it "Douglass?"

"Are you all OK?"

"Yes, Damien speaks the truth. We are fine. Cold, on reserves but holding up. The peir is gone, as are the boats. Its' carnage down there, I suggest you arrange a boat to stand off, some smaller inflatables could get to the beach safely for evac. We can evacuate calmly, slowly, injured first. I think we can get it done with minimum fuss of we take our time."

"The military are here, navy rolling now. I can ask them about you … I think they would have the right boats for the job. Would make great footage."

"Yes, Damien and I are talking about that, we will have a conversation when we get back about the extra footage here. We are confident in a great documentary on this event. A stand alone that could complement the show as well as be a great documentary in its own right. I have agreed, if the four of us can settle things into a contract form, to work with him on this. Jack narrating, and the footage … it will be great." Ianto assured Douglas, "Come get us … I need the biggest, longest bath. Then sleep in a real bed. We have a crew member with a broken leg and Jack has done something to his wrist. We do think that might cause a priority evac."

"Yes, I will go make sure that is conveyed. You looked after my boy"

"Of course. Family now right? One thing I know is that you can't change family." Ianto sighed "and I can hear Jack's mother screaming in the background. Tell her he is hurt, she will get the ball moving faster with a mother's rage."

"Check!" Douglas said softly, a soft laugh as he knew Ianto was right.

This woman was fucking scary!


	19. solid ground

They ate with the silence of foreboding even as Ianto told them they would be rescued soon and it was all just something for the television cameras when they could give their news interviews and declare the entire thing an adventure.

"But … there is no winner" someone called out.

"Technically, you could say we all won. No loss of life, Cam with his broken leg and Jack with his wrist the only injuries, knock on wood" Ianto said as he reached out and tapped Jacks' skull, everyone starting to laugh. "Look … you've all fared well. I think a re-boot once we've got over this? Like … we could even have a reunion in six months with some quick fire contests or something … like … call it …. "True Survivor Reboot" or something like that. Right there on the main land, none of this camping shit. We can all go home to real beds each day, eat good food and spend the days thrashing a new team that has no idea how to survive like we have?"

Everyone stared at him with shock.

"Yeah!" Damien piped up "The Documentary would be finished, we can have a grand viewing of it, we can have all the media scramble, then announce for constants to go up against the best of the best. You lot can be the Team Alpha!"

Cheering as everyone not only got on board for the new series they were making up on the spot but the hope that in six months time this would all be a memory. Something that they knew would make them all look bad arse!

"You know" Damien said as he sat next to Ianto and Jack "That was bloody amazing how you did that. Shit. You totally rewrote the show just like that!"

"We need more shots" Ianto said without preamble "Take some that want to go, take camera crews and go do some morose picking through the garbage left of the camps. Show the carnage, the destruction. Jack my darling, we strap this up, you can get down there too, we need you down to get out anyway, then you can do some establishing shots walking the beach with them, some cutovers and narration. We can create more for the documentary yet. I need to stay with Owen and Cam, the pain meds are not low and I know you were so brave my love, saying no and making sure Cam got more but we are almost there and right now … I do not EVER want to come back here. I want the cameras full of stuff even if we don't use it all."

Jack nodded, knowing Ianto was right and finally accepting a shot of something from Owen that made the wrist go silent. He rose and let Ianto fuss on his clothing and hair, then went down carefully to the beach to do some more footage. He felt the need as well, Ianto was tired. Jack didn't like the pale face and sunken eyes of his husband knowing it would be several days rest before he would really smile again.

Trust Ianto to make a silk purse out of a sow's ear, the fact Gwen was meekly following him around like a child following her mother was not lost on him, or the way Damien was looking to Ianto for the next order.

This documentary idea could really work.

.

.

.

.

.

She was waiting in the dock, her hands wringing as Gray tried to keep her back and as the stretcher was carefully lowered to those waiting below she broke from her son, running for the boat as she screamed for Jack.

"Mother!" Jack yelled, still on board "Stop that, you are ruining the shot!"

She stopped and looked from the stretcher to her son, his arm once more in a sling as Ianto helped him to the side of the boat where people were moving to help him disembark. Once on the dock he turned to watch Ianto get helped down and held out his good hand for him, pulling him close and kissing him while the cameras caught their relief.

"My hero" Jack said happily "God, but I caught me a keeper eh?"

"Stop it" Ianto said without venom, so tired he was wilting "Get me home mister!"

"Yes my Tiger Pants" Jack promised, turning finally to his mother who was trying to paw at him "Mother! I am injured. Look, my wrist. May be broken."

She gasped, her hands going to her face as she looked at his hand like it was about to fall off. Ianto motioned Jack to go forward and they walked up the pier towards the waiting vehicles that would take them to their accommodation as people cheered and clapped, the entire place relived this was over.

"Boy" Douglas said as he drew Damien into his arms "You scared the shit out of me."

"I was OK dad" Damien said happily "Ianto was there. He took care of things."

"And I hope you have learnt, take care of him!" Damien replied "That man is a goose that lays golden eggs. Do not ever fuck with him again, you hear me?"

"I know dad. I see now, I know"

Gwen saw Rhys running towards her, his face pale and full of concern and she started do cry as she collapsed into his arms and felt the warmth of him.

She knew the value of a good man too.

Finally.


	20. Mothers Grimm?

"Mama, I am OK" Jack said for the third time as his mother fussed over the blankets, the bed so warm and cosy that he was trying to drift off but she wouldn't leave him alone.

"For Godsake woman!" Jennifer said as she pushed her way into the room and Ianto froze as his mother turned to Jack's mother, toe to toe as it were "Leave them alone. I swear to god, you act like you are a jilted lover!"

"How dare you!"

"Oh I dare. I dare" Jennifer laughed, not scared in the least "Come along Daphne, you are such a stick in the mud!"

Ianto was not sure if he liked this or not. On the one hand they were fighting with each other, giving him and Jack this little space of no-man's land that was quite peaceful … of course this also meant there might be bloodshed.

"MY son is hurt!"

"YOUR son in getting all the care he needs from MY son"

Oh for Godsake" Jack muttered.

"Well … Gray! Darling, help your mother" Daphne demanded, holding out her hand like she might fall over if she had to walk unaided and Gray gave the bed an apologetic look as he moved to walk her to a nearby chair.

"Look at that. Mothers Grimm" Douglas said cheerfully as he entered followed by Rhiannon who frowned at her mother. "Just got off the blower, the Doco idea is a go. Seems they loved it, want to eat it up."

"Good. Tomorrow we talk" Ianto muttered from the bedding "Fuck off now."

"Language!" Douglas boomed happily "and with your babies entering the room!"

Toshiko froze in the doorway, her hand on her stomach as two women turned to stare at her with wide eyes. Shit.

"You know, it must be a relief to learn you are to be grandparents. Gay sons, probably thought they would never be able to pop one out. Surrogacy is soooo underrated" Douglas was on a roll and Ianto could have killed him if only he had the will to drag his sorry carcass from the bed to do so.

"Yours?" Jenifer demanded "that baby is yours?"

"TWINS!" Douglas booed and Jack groaned "Toshiko is carrying two or their babies. Isn't it wonderful? Two at once, really covering the quota for a nice family. Rhiannon and I have talked and as soon as our wedding is over I hope she can give me another little bundle too. Spectacular!"

Ianto let his head slide under the covers where he snuggled into Jack to breathe in that heady scent that so so unique.

"Jackson?" his mother demanded "Is that… is she carrying your babies? Is she the mother? I mean … was it a one night stand or … are you having doubts? Do you love her and … I will support you if you feel the need to …"

The hope was raw as she clutched her hands together and Jack felt the anger "Are you fucking mad? I love Ianto. Am with Ianto. Forever! No, they are not hers. She is the lovely woman growing them. No. Another was the egg donor. Christ. I love Ianto, we are in a committed relationship. Rings and everything. How dare you ask that."

"Yes" Jenifer sniffed "Just because you are clearly common, no need to assume my son has not taught yours some cultured thinking."

"Oh god" Ianto's muffled voice was barely heard as Jack's eyes flicked from one mother to the other.

Toshiko took the opportunity to leave, followed by Gray.

Rhiannon took a stance between the women "Why don't' you both fuck off and let them sleep!"

Thank you sissy!

.

.

.

.

So ends this one. thinking maybe the next one starts with Toshiko heavily preggers and the boys moving into their house in preparation for the twins?

Any ideas?


End file.
